the_wings_of_fire_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
OwlWings
/Hierarchy/ Thread WINGS OF THE OWL I am the eyes in the night, the silence in the wind. I am the talons through the fire, the shield that guards the innocent. I shall seek to wear no crown, nor win any glory. Why? I am an OwlWing. APPEARANCE OwlWings are small dragons, to say the least. An oddly large adult is roughly the size of a mostly-grown dragonet, with an oddly small one being roughly the size of two scavenger children stacked on top of each other. They have flattish faces, large, downy wings, feet like those of owls, catlike tails, and tufts on their head giving the appearance of ears. Most commonly, OwlWings are grayish-brown in color, with white, black, brown, or gray speckling, spotting, striping, or other patterning. OwlWings that were born under any number of full moons have the unique appearance of certain owls from the Tytonidae (Tyto) family (more commonly known as barn owls), with white faces, tan backs, and pale bellies. They have brown-black-grey speckles on their wings, backs, legs, and tails, and pure black eyes often known to be able to read auras. False moonborn patterns are rarely passed down genetically. ABILITIES OwlWings are mainly nocturnal, but can be seen during the day as well, and as a result have extremely good night vision due to a unique eye structure, twice as good as a NightWing's and slightly better than a SeaWing's. As a result of their uniquely-shaped eyes, they are unable to move them, and must turn their heads 180° degrees to see. They have the unique ability to fly completely silently at high speeds, due to special feathers on their wings. Only absurdly small OwlWings lack these, as an effect of the genetic defects caused by dwarfism. They lack the bone and muscular structure to roar, and instead hoot and call, a noise unique to the subspecies. Forest OwlWings have long, mournful hoots that sound quite like a song to some, desert OwlWings have short shrieks that sound rather painful to one's ears, and arctic OwlWings have loud screeches that can echo for miles in the open wastes they call home. OwlWings have no breath abilities, but it is said they once were able to exhale a mist that could heal wounds and grow plants with amazing speed. This ability is currently locked away within every OwlWing's genes, similar to their animus powers. OwlWing hybrids are extremely rare, due to being a subspecies and not a root/original species (i.e. FeralWings evolved into HuntWings to cope with a new enviroment) Moonborn owls are strange, in a way that they can read any dragon's intentions just by looking at them or hearing their voices. All OwlWings are good judges of charachter, but the Moonborn are much better than their common cousins. (They can also deus ex machina reveal hidden/invisible/disguised dragons if plots call upon them.) NAMES OwlWings are named after different species of owl, as well as their markings (i.e. grass, barred, spotted, striped, sooty, eagle, great horned, etc.). TERRITORY The OwlWings live on Pantela, in a kingdom of trees once ruled by a race of peaceful, leaf-green and bark-brown dragons now extinct on their original continent. They live in small treehouses built into hollows and in the splits between branches of trees, or modest nests in upper branches. Tundra OwlWings live in burrows in the ground, whereas desert OwlWings live in cacti hollows. The council's palace is really a series of large treehouses on the edge of a hollow, strung together by rope bridges and covered walkways. Few OwlWings are ready to fight outwardly, though spying and stealthy attack strategies are what keep you alive in the forest where the trees have eyes. They ally themselves with the SilverWing rebellion and wish to ally with the strange, colorful tree dragons a world away. FORMS Making an OwlWing Name: Username: Gender: Description: Rank: Family: Extra: Alliance Tribe Name: Queen's User: Reason For Alliance: Tribe Territory: Brief Description of Tribe: Rivalry Tribe Name: Queen's User: Reason For Rivalry: Tribe Territory: Brief Description of Tribe: Number of Planned Battles: Will We Discuss this on my Wall?: Category:OwlWings Category:Tribes